


Change of Pace

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jacques and Willow fucked their kids up emotionally, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, POV Weiss Schnee, Single Mom!Weiss, Weiss is determined not to do the same to her daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: When a scandal breaks out after her father is arrested for Electoral fraud and Tax evasion she takes this opportunity to disappear leaving Atlas for a small town in the south where her Grandfather had a small farm that had fallen into disrepair. She arrives hoping to find a better life for herself and her daughter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. You Have Arrived

_'You have arrived.'_ The electronic voice chirped from her phone as Weiss pulled down the unpaved road. She peered out the windshield, at the darkened street, noticing a worn dilapidated-looking gate. Flipping on her brights, she could just barely make out what looked like a 6 or maybe an 8 and what could have been a 5 but the rest was completely illegible. _‘You have arrived.’_ The voice chirped again and Weiss let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she turned into the gate, a decrepit old farmhouse coming into view. Putting her car in park but keeping it running she flipped on the car lights only to be filled with instant regret as a small voice piped up from the back. “Mommy?” Weiss looked over her seat to see her daughter rubbing her eye with a balled fist. “Are we there yet?”

Leaning over, she gently pulled Ivory’s hand away from her face. “Don’t rub your eyes and no. Not yet.” 

Weiss leaned over the center console, pulling the blanket that had fallen to the floor of the backseat back up over her daughter's legs. “Go back to sleep.” 

Pulling away and unbuckling her seatbelt Weiss reached over the passenger seat, opening the glove compartment. She rummaged through it until her hand found what she was looking for. Pulling out a black tactical flashlight and a swiss army multi-tool. Weiss looked down at the two items, a small smile pulling at her lips. _‘Winter is nothing if not practical.’_

Weiss glanced over her shoulder to see that Ivory was fast asleep once more and, after taking a deep breath, opened the door as quietly as she could. Stepping out of the car into the brisk night air, a shiver ran up her spine causing Weiss to rub her hands over her arms. She clicked on the flashlight shining it across the land in front of her. The area was overrun with weeds, half-grown trees, and felled logs. She moved the light over the ground until it was reflected off what seemed to be a pond near the middle of the yard. She turned toward the crumbling facade of the farmhouse, moving around her car and toward the porch. She moved the light over the front, noticing how the windows and door were boarded up with rotting 2-by-4’s. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh. “Of course it is.” Weiss threw her head back, groaning. “Of course it fucking is.” 

Clicking off the flashlight, she trudged back to the driver’s side of the car sliding into her seat and shutting the door behind her. Tossing the two items on the passenger seat, she reached for her phone, pulling it from its dashboard mount. Pulling up Google, Weiss paused fingers hovering over the keyboard, as she thought for a second before typing in ‘hotels near me’ and hitting search. She watched as the wheel spun several times before pulling up a list of three hotels. The closest was only about 10 miles away while the farthest was over 30 miles. “Okay, okay,” Weiss muttered in frustration, before glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping child in her backseat she took a deep breath before clicking on the hotel that was only 10 miles away. She clipped her phone back into its mount just as it chirped. _‘Turn right onto county road 49.’_ Weiss buckled her seatbelt, pulling the cat into reverse and pulling onto what was apparently county road 49.

X x x x x X

_‘You have arrived.’_ Her phone chirped as Weiss turned into the parking lot. She was surprised at how full the parking lot was given how dead the rest of the town was. Weiss felt a strange sense of culture shock at how quiet and empty the town was. Having grown up in the city Weiss was used to seeing people out on the streets late at night. The fact that there was no one out made Weiss just a little uncomfortable. 

She pulled into a parking spot, putting her car into park, she turned it off pulling the key from the ignition. Leaning back in her seat, running her hands over her face and a heavy sigh escaping her lips. “Okay.” 

“Mommy?” A quiet voice piped up from the backseat. “Are we there yet?” 

Taking a deep breath Weiss turned to look at Ivory who was just barely awake, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “Yeah. We are.” Getting out of the car, Weiss moved around to her daughter’s side of the car. Opening the door she leaned in, undoing the harness on her car seat and picking her up out of the seat. She kicked the door closed as she adjusted her grip on Ivory pulling a hood over her daughter’s head as Ivory wrapped her arms and legs around Weiss. Weiss looked toward the hotel, the front of which was lit up enough for Weiss to see the name on the sign by the side of the road. ‘Tukson’s Inn and Tavern.’ under which was a neon sign that read ‘No Vacancy’ with the no blinking sporadically. Whether the reason it was blinking was that they really had no vacancies or because the sign was broken was yet to be seen. _‘Even if they don’t have any vacancies they might be able to tell me somewhere that does.’_

Weiss walked across the parking lot, approaching the front of the building. She noticed the posters that were plastered on the window advertising things like live entertainment and singles night. She pushed open the door and was immediately taken aback by the obnoxiously loud country music playing over the speakers and just how busy it was. 

Weiss took in the people who were spread out across the bar, some lounging in booths or at the bar while others were playing billiards. They looked rougher around the edges and Weiss wondered if this was the only bar in town. 

“How can I—” A voice said from Weiss’s left causing her to turn her head to a woman who seemed to work there based on the black collared shirt and the name tag that read **‘Blake’**. “Oh I’m sorry but we stopped serving dinner at 8.” The cat ears on the top of her head twitched and Weiss adjusted her grip on Ivory. 

“I was actually wondering if you had any vacancies? Your sign out there is kinda misleading.” 

The woman's face contorted into an expression of understanding. “Is it blinking again?” Weiss nodded mutely and the hostess rolled her eyes turning her head to the side and yelled. “Sun!” 

Weiss turned to look just as a head popped out from around the corner who seemed to be the personification of his name. He had golden blonde hair that looked like he hadn’t brushed yet today and light blue eyes that shone with enthusiasm. 

“Yes?” 

“The sign is blinking again. Can you fix it?” 

“Oh yeah. Sure!” He disappeared around the corner. 

“Come with me and I’ll check you in.” Blake gestured for her to follow and Weiss followed her through an archway, into what must be the inn’s lobby. Weiss watched as Blake moved around the counter which Weiss slowly approached. “So, do you want a single or a double room?” 

Weiss had to think before eventually saying. “A double please.” 

“Alrighty. Name?” Blake said looking up at her expectantly.

“Weiss.” Weiss watched as she typed her name into the system. 

“Last name?” 

“Schnee.” Weiss reluctantly said, watching as she went to type in her name only to pause, looking up at Weiss the ears on the top of her head twisting to the side as she furrowed her brows. 

Weiss watched as she turned back to the computer. “We only have a single room available. Will that be okay?” She smiled in what was an act of passive aggression that Weiss couldn’t help but admire. Letting out a sigh she set Ivory down on the counter using her free hands to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Yeah. That’ll be fine.”

“Mommy?” Ivory’s quiet voice said and she looked up, her hood falling off her head and revealing a pair of small rounding ears on the top of her head. “It’s loud.” 

“I know it is, peanut.” Weiss ran a hand through her hair. “Just give me a few minutes.” 

Weiss watched as Blake looked between the mother and daughter for just slightly too long and Weiss placed a hand on the table as Ivory buried her face into her stomach. “Are you going to check me in?” Weiss snapped and Blake seemed to realize that she was staring as she looked back down at the keypad. She typed something in eventually grabbing a magnetic keycard, swiping it through a card reader. She handed the card to Weiss. 

“Will that be all, Miss Schnee?” Blake tilted her head to the side slightly, giving her another passive-aggressive smile. 

Weiss took the key card from Blake, maybe a little too forcefully, shaking her head. “Yes. That will be all.” She picked Ivory up off the counter, causing her to wrap her arms around Weiss’s neck. 

Weiss adjusted her grip on her daughter moving to walk away only to stop when Blake yelled. “You’re in room 206!” Weiss stopped looking down at her daughter whose face was scrunched into an expression of discomfort. 

She turned to look at Blake, who looked like she hadn’t expected her to turn around at all. “Can you _not_ yell?” Weiss kept her voice calm and even as she took a couple of steps back toward the counter watching as Blake held her ground. “I’m sure you of all people know just how sensitive Faunus hearing is,” Weiss peered at Blake, acting as if she’d only just read her name tag. “Blake, is it?” Blake nodded and Weiss smiled at her. “Good, then I will politely ask that you don’t yell at me when my daughter is trying to sleep. Thank you very much.” 

Weiss turned on her heel, noticing the set of stairs near a hallway, and made her way toward it. Trudging up the stairs Weiss hiked Ivory up further keeping her from falling down as her body went limp with sleep before eventually coming to a stop at the top of them. Adjusting Ivory once more before moving down the hall. She watched as the number ticked upward until she came to room 206, sliding her room key through the card reader she grabbed the doorknob turning it and pushing open the door. She stepped into the room letting the door fall closed behind her. Weiss took in the small hotel room which was still completely dark. She took a deep breath, the room smelled clean but also like fresh pine trees. It was a nice smell. Weiss made her way over to the bed, pulling back the comforter and under the sheet before setting Ivory down on the bed. Ivory looked sleepily up at her as Weiss kneeled down pulling her shoes off and gently tucking her into bed. “Goodnight mommy.” 

Weiss pressed a kiss against her forehead, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Sweet dreams.” 

Weiss stood up moving around the bed, pulling the sheet down, she climbed in turning to look at Ivory who was already fast asleep. She cupped her face, gently stroking her thumb over her cheek. Closing her eyes, Weiss drifted off into a much-needed sleep. 

  
  



	2. You Don't Know Me

Weiss was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing off the hook. She blindly reached toward the sound, grabbing the phone from the receiver and pressing it to her ear. “Hello?” She mumbled groggily. 

“Hi. I’m gonna need you to check out in the next half hour or you’ll be charged double.”

“What!? What time is it?” 

“It is, uh, 8:30.” The voice on the end said and Weiss ran a hand over face.

“Who told you to call me?” 

“Well, my boss just told me to call up into room 206 and tell them that they have to be out by 9.”

“And your boss's name is?” 

“Blake Belladonna Ma’am.” 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a withering sigh. “Of course it is.” Moving to throw her legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll be down in ten minutes.” Weiss slammed the phone down on the receiver angrily throwing back the comforter before pushing herself to her feet. 

Moving around the bed she knelt beside her daughter gently shaking her wake eyes and muttering. “What?” 

“We have to go downstairs.” 

“Sleepy.” 

Weiss brushed a strand of messy hair behind her ear. “I know so is mommy but I have to talk with the hotel staff.” Ivory looked sleepily up at her. “Once I’m done talking we’ll get breakfast. Sound good?” 

Ivory’s ears shot upright as she pushed herself upright excitedly. “Can I get pan’akes!?” 

Weiss laughed, ruffling Ivory’s already messy hair. “ Yeah. You can get pancakes.” Ivory jumped out of bed and made a running start for the door only to stop when Weiss cleared her throat. She turned, ears pressed against the top of her head to see Weiss holding her shoes. “Forgetting something?” 

Ivory threw her head letting out an overdramatic and drawn-out. “Nooooo!”

“Oh get over yourself, you little drama queen.” Weiss rolled her eyes watching as Ivory’s ears flicked to the side as Weiss undid the laces, gesturing for her to come forward which she did rather reluctantly. Ivory sat down in front of Weiss squirming as she slipped the shoes on her feet. “Over, under, pull it tight. Make a bow, pull it through to do it right.” Weiss sang as she tied the laces before repeating the rhyme as she tied her other shoe. “And done.” Weiss smiled down at Ivory, slapping her hands against her legs. “You ready to go downstairs.” 

Ivory stood up, moving from foot to foot her face scrunching up in discomfort. “They’re pinchy.” 

“I know but for now you're just gonna have to deal with it. Okay?” Weiss’s words came a little more hash than she meant and Ivory pressed her ears down against the top of her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. Mommy is just a little stressed right now.” She gently ran a hand over the side of her daughter's face, brushing her thumb over her cheek. “Why don’t we go downstairs and get some food in you?” 

“Like pan’akes?” Ivory peered up at her shyly, her ears still pressed against her head 

“Yeah. Like pancakes.” Weiss smiled as she nodded at her daughter who seemed to relax, her ears moving to stand upright. Weiss stood up, holding her hand out for Ivory to hold. “Let's go get you some breakfast, peanut.” 

Ivory took her hand, looking up at her. “Okay, mommy.” 

Weiss grabbed the keycard from the bedside table and made her way out of the room and downstairs. She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking toward the concierge desk only to find it empty. The sound of muffled voices coming from the restaurant next door and she moved through the arch, stopping just as she could hear what they were saying. 

“I don’t even know why  _ Weiss Schnee  _ would be here of all places?” Blake’s voice said from the dining room causing Weiss to tighten her grip on Ivory’s hand. “What possible reason would she have to be in Patch? And with a Fanus kid no less.” 

“A kid? I didn’t know she had a kid?” A different voice said with a hint of a southern accent. 

Weiss stepped forward into the dining area, pulling Ivory with her. “Well, you don’t know me.” The two people who were talking stopped and turned to look at her. The pair exchanged looks as Weiss placed a hand on her hip, locking eyes with Blake. “Miss Belladonna? Can I speak with you for a moment please?” 

Weiss watched as the pair exchanged another look as Blake rolled her eyes before turning to look at Weiss. “Of course Miss Schnee.” She said sarcasm dripping from her words. She pushed herself up off the counter, sauntering past Weiss who pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Weiss noticed the other woman behind the counter who seemed to be trying very hard not to stare at her before turning and heading back into the other side of Tukson’s. 

Weiss watched as Blake moved around the counter coming to stand in front of the computer. Weiss scooped Ivory up, placing her on one of the chairs placed up against the wall. She kneeled down in front of her, gently adjusting her hood and brushing her hair behind her ear. “I need you to sit here and be patient while I go and talk to Miss Belladonna.” 

“Can I play on your phone?” 

Weiss fished her phone out of her pocket, pressing down on the home button only for the screen to flash an empty battery symbol. “No sorry peanut, mommy’s phone is dead.” 

“Oh, nose!” She exclaimed, slapping her hands over her cheeks. 

“Oh, nose indeed. We’re gonna have to find a way to bring it back to life but until then I’m just gonna need you to have a little patience.” Weiss brushed another strand of hair behind Ivory’s ear. “Can you do that for me?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Thank you.” Weiss pressed a kiss to her forehead causing her to giggle as Weiss stood, brushing off and adjusting her skirt. She turned toward the desk where Blake stood looking at her expectantly. 

“So you’ll be checking out, right?” 

“Actually I’ll be staying another week.”

“Yeah no.” Blake laughed shaking her head, her ears twitching. “Either you check out on your own now or I’ll call the police and have you forcibly evicted.” 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, the beginnings of a headache forming in the back of her skull. She looked up letting her hand fall from her face. She flattened her hand against the counter. “Listen, I can understand why you don’t exactly want me here but I have just as much right as anyone to be here.” Weiss watched as the ears pressed flat against her skull. “I know I’m not exactly a minority here but please please  _ please _ don’t make me drive another 30 miles to the next hotel.” Weiss leaned her head against the cool wood of the counter, wrapping her arms over her head. Looking up, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. “Please I’m begging here. If not for me then for my daughter.” 

Blake leaned around Weiss who looked with her to see Ivory sitting patiently on the seat, swinging her legs back and forth out of sync while looking around in a lull. Weiss turned back toward Blake who was looking at her in an uncomfortable mix of sympathy and understanding. “So, a week, right?” 

Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling slightly as she said. “Yeah. Thank you.” Weiss watched as she typed something into the computer before looking up at her. 

“Will you be needing anything else?” Blake asked, tilting her head to the side, giving her an inquisitive look. 

“Um, actually yeah. Do you serve breakfast in the, uh, dining area?” Weiss hated how unsure her voice was. Acting with unearned confidence used to be something that she was good at. 

“Uh, yeah. We do.” 

“Okay okay.” Weiss pressed a clenched fist against her forehead, sucking in breath through her teeth. She placed a hand on the counter locking eyes with Blake. “Do you serve pancakes?” 

“I think?” Blake raised a brow in confusion. “Even if we don’t I’m sure Yang can whip something up no problem.” 

“Good. Great.” When she noticed the weird look Blake was giving her she quickly added, a little too enthusiastically. “They’re not for me. I told Ivory, my daughter, that she could have pancakes for breakfast and I  _ really _ don’t like lying to her.” 

“She's like, what, five?” 

“Four, but she would tell you that she's four and a half, but that's beside the point. I made a promise to myself when I had Ivory that I would never lie to her about anything.” When Blake didn’t look convinced Weiss added. “It's about trust.” Weiss turned on her heel, walking over to where Ivory still sat leaning down in front of her causing Ivory to look up. “Ready to get breakfast?” 

“Pan’akes!?” Ivory exclaimed, excitedly jumping down from the seat and jumping from one foot to another. 

“Yeah, pancakes!” Weiss smiled, taking Ivory by her hand and leading her into the dining area. She took in the mostly empty restaurant which only had two other customers who sat at opposite ends of the dining room. 

Weiss moved toward a table near the center of the room, pulling out a chair and helping Ivory into it. She pushed the chair back in before walking around and pulling out and sitting in her own seat. Just as she scooted her seat forward, the other women who Blake had been talking with appeared beside their table. She set a menu in front of Wiess flashing her a smile as she said. “What can I getcha?” 

“Why don’t you tell the nice lady what you want to eat, peanut” 

Ivory slammed her hands on the table yelling excitedly. “Pan’akes!” 

“Whoa. Gentle, please. You don’t want to hurt the table's feelings now, do you?”

Ivory let out a quiet ‘oh’ and gently patted the table with open palms, leaning down and whispering. “Sorry.” 

“She’s a cute kid.” The waitress said and Weiss looked up to see a woman with wavy blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and lilac eyes. She wore a yellow plaid shirt tucked into a pair of tight-fitting jeans. Her name tag read ‘Yang’. 

“Uh, thanks.”

“So, pancakes to eat, and what do you want to drink little lady?” 

“Apple juice!” Ivory yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“Oh,” Yang’s face fell as she placed a hand on her hip. “I’m afraid we're fresh out of apple juice.” She scratched her head with her pen. “I think we have some orange juice.” 

“No, I—”

Ivory threw her head back nearly screaming. “Juice!” 

Weiss sighed. “Ivory, sweetie. You don’t—”

“Juice!” 

“Okay.” Weiss sighed. “ _ She’ll _ have some orange juice and  _ I’ll  _ have a glass of milk.” 

“Alrighty!” Yang wrote the order down before asking. “And what do you want to eat?” 

Weiss looked down at the menu, unable to fully comprehend what she was reading. “I’ll, uh, have whatever the chef recommends.” 

“Alrighty. I’ll bring your drinks out right away.” Weiss watched as she turned on her heel, making her way back into the kitchen. 

“Juice, juice, juice. I love juice.” Ivory sang tapping her hands on the table and swaying side to side. "Apples and Oranges and Lemons!” 

“Lemons!” Weiss laughed. “You want to drink lemon juice? 

“Yeah! Like Mister Klein makes.” 

“Oh,” The realization clicked in Weiss’s head. “You’re talking about lemonade, you silly goose.” Weiss leaned forward, poking Ivory on her nose causing her to giggle. 

“No, you’re the silly goose.” 

“I’ve got your drinks. An orange juice for the little lady and a milk for you ma’am.” She set the drinks in front of them before heading back toward the kitchen. Weiss watched as Ivory took a sip only for her face to crumple into a look of disgust. 

She pushed the glass toward Weiss looking shyly up at her as she said. “Mommy I don’t want this.” 

“I know.” Weiss took the juice and swapped it with her milk. “Why don’t you have my milk instead?” 

“Okay!” Ivory smiled, taking the glass and taking a long sip from it. She wiped her mouth on her arm and began tapping her hands against the table as she hummed a tune. 

Weiss hummed along, adding a second layer to the song only stopping when she saw Yang coming toward them holding a serving tray with one hand. She came to a stop in front of the table, moving the tray so it was nestled in the crook of her arm. 

“The pancakes for you.” She set the pancakes in front of Ivory before turning to Weiss. “And the chef’s special for you.” She set a plate with a breakfast sandwich on it. “Can I get ya anything else?” 

Weiss smiled up at Yang. “No. We’re fine for now.” 

“Alrighty.” Yang tucked the tray under her arm, setting a set of silverware wrapped in a napkin on the table. “Enjoy your meal.” Weiss watched as she left them alone. 

Weiss grabbed the silverware, unwrapping it she pulled the plate of pancakes toward her and quickly cut them into manageable slices. She watched was Ivory bounced up and down excitedly as Weiss pushed the pancakes back toward her. “Pan’akes yummy!” 

Grabbing the syrup from its holder and pouring syrup on them she set the fork down. She watched as Ivory grabbed the untisle and began shoveling the food into her mouth. 

Weiss set the syrup back down, picking up her sandwich and biting into it. She was shocked at how good it was and quickly began chewing her mouthful. She hadn't realized just how hungry she had been. As she chewed she began putting together a mental schedule for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapter now instead of waiting until I finish ch.3 cause I'm almost done with ch.3. Can you tell that I've been playing a lot of stardew valley lately?


	3. I Know What I'm Doing

The drive back to her property was much more scenic in the daylight with fenced in pastures on either side with visible farm animals. “Horsies!” Ivory called pointing out her window, causing Weiss to look out her window to see a pasture full of horses, grazing peacefully. 

“Yeah. Horses.” Weiss turned her attention back to the road, watching for the part of the road that marked where she needed to turn, noticing a dingy yellow sign that marked the turnoff. Driving onto the unpaved road, the car shook slightly down the uneven path. Eventually, she came to the worn-out fence which she could now see was covered with creeping vines and weeds around the bottom. Pulling into the farm, she came to a stop in a small empty space just left of the gate. 

Putting the car in the park, leaving it running as she opened the door stepping out, and groaned. The property was a lot worse for wear than she had assumed it was last night. The weeds that she had thought only covered parts of the property she could now see were spread across nearly the entire property. There were more logs and even some rocks which she hadn’t seen the prior night. She let out a deep breath moving back around the car she looked at the front of the farmhouse which much like the rest of the property looked much worse than it had in the dark. There were weeds around the bottom of the porch and creeping vines crawling up the side of the walls. The wood that made up the walls looked like she could pull it apart with just her bare hands. The wood over the window and the door looked much sturdier than the wood the house was made of. Placing her hands on her hips, her shoulders moving up and down as she let out a heavy breath. _‘I’ve got a lot of work ahead of me.’_ Opening the door, she climbed back inside her car and put it in reverse pulling out the county road and glancing in her rearview mirror at Ivory who kicked her legs back and forth happily as she looked out the window. 

The drive back to Tukson’s was spent listening to Ivory naming off all the animals she saw along the way and Weiss asking her what her favorite thing about each one was. 

“I like sheeps best ‘cause they look _soooo_ soft. Do you think sheep are soft mommy?” 

“I’m sure they are. Maybe we can ask one of our neighbors if they’ll let you pet one?” 

“Really?” Ivory said excitedly, kicking her feet into the back of Weiss’s seat. 

“Hey!” Weiss looked over her shoulder at Ivory. “No kicking mommy’s seat.” 

Ivory looked sheepishly at her, ears pressed back on her head as she crossed her legs at the ankles. “Sorry, mommy.” 

“It’s fine, peanut. Mommy just needs to focus on the road.” 

“Okay!” Ivory said happily returning her attention to the world outside her window. 

They lapsed into silence for barely a moment before Ivory spoke up from the back. “I think I like horses a lot too. They have pretty hair.” 

“You mean their manes?” Weiss glanced at Ivory in her rearview mirror as she came to a stop at a red light. 

“Yeah. I like them.” Weiss listened to Ivory prattle on about horses and farm animals occasionally adding animals you would never find on a farm to her list. Weiss turned into Tukson’s parking lot, maneuvering into a parking space close to the inn side of the Inn and Tavern. Turning the car off, Weiss climbed out making her around to Ivory’s door. She opened the door, unbuckling her and letting her climb out. 

Closing the door, Weiss noticed the suitcases that filled the trunk and knew that, eventually, she would have to bring them up to her room. Taking a deep breath she turned to look down at Ivory who was sitting on the ground, pulling her shoes from her feet. “Seriously?” 

“They’re pinchy.” 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. “Okay.” Weiss squatted in front of Ivory placing her hands on her knees. “You can take your shoes off but the asphalt is gonna hurt your feet more than the shoes do.” Ivory slowly blinked at her, tilting her head to the side. “So you have a choice. Shoes or no shoes?” 

“No shoes!” Ivory yelled, throwing her hands up in the air sending one of her shoes flying across the parking lot. “Oops...” Weiss pushed herself to her feet, watching as Ivory carefully removed her other shoe from her foot. 

“Alright.” She walked over to where her shoe had landed, picking it up, and then moved to pick up her other shoe. Weiss set them on the top of her car watching as Ivory pushed herself to her feet. 

Ivory moved from one foot to the other, her face crumbling into an uncomfortable expression. “Ouchy.” 

“I told you it would hurt,” Weiss said as she moved around the car toward the trunk. She opened it looking at the ungodly amount of luggage stuffed into the back of her car. How Klein had managed to pack so much stuff into so little space she had no clue. She placed her hand on her hips, letting out a deep breath. “I better do this now while it’s still light out.” 

“Do what?” Ivory asked from where she stood next to Weiss, looking up at her. 

“We have to bring our stuff up to our room.” 

“Why?” 

“They have all our stuff in them. We have to be able to get new clothes out.” Weiss explained causing Ivory to cross her arms over her chest awkwardly and nod knowingly. Weiss chuckled at the motion. 

Ivory looked up at her with a serious look on her face. “Will we bring my toys too?” 

“Why of course.” Weiss smiled causing Ivory to wave her hands and jump excitedly. Weiss placed a hand on top of her head causing her to look up at her. “We have to bring the stuff up to our room first. Why don’t you go grab your backpack from the car?” 

“Okay!” Weiss watched as she ran around the car, the sound of the car door opening letting her know that she had managed on her own. 

Weiss turned her attention back to the trunk of her car, frustration causing her to groan. She grabbed the handle of one of the suitcases, placing her foot on the bumper and pulling at it. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the suitcase and when it finally came loose she stumbled backwards into something. Weiss looked up to see Sun looking down at her, a dopey smile on his face. “Howdy!” He pushed her up and Weiss brushed her knees off before turning to look at him. 

“Thank you for that.” She hesitantly said, grabbing the handle of her suitcase. 

“No problem!” He looked at her and then peered around her at the mess behind her. “Do you need some help?” 

Weiss turned slightly looking at the mess, there was a box that looked like it was about to fall from its perch on the edge of a suitcase before turning to look back at Sun. “No, I think I can—” She was cut off by the sound of a crash behind her causing her to wince.

“Uh, the box fell.”

Weiss placed a hand over her forehead, groaning in exasperation. "I know. I heard it." She pulled her hand away, letting her head fall backwards. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. Just then Ivory came around the corner, her backpack slung over one of her shoulders. 

“I found it!” 

“Good job!” Weiss said with forced enthusiasm as she helped her to thread her other arm through the strap before turning to look at Sun. “Yeah. I could, uh, use some help.”

He smiled, completely unaware of her inner turmoil. “Of course!” He walked up to the back of her car, stopping and placing his hands on his hips. “Wow, it looks like you’ve brought your whole life with you.” He said with a laugh and Weiss laughed along awkwardly. 

“Yeah.”

“So which ones are you bringing up?” Sun asked and Weiss moved to look at the mess. 

“Just the two suitcases here and the one I already got out.” Weiss watched as he began to move items around, eventually pulling the two suitcases from the trunk. He closed the trunk, grabbing them by their handles and turning to her. 

“Alrighty. You ready?” He asked and Weiss turned to see the Ivory had crouched down and was crouching down and picking at the asphalt. 

“You ready to go peanut?” 

Ivory stood up, brushing her hands on her knees. “Uh-huh.”

“Take my hand.” Ivory did so using her other to grab the handle, pulling it up and following Sun into the inn. The bell rang as the door opened and Wiess noticed that there was a man behind the counter instead of Blake. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man with black hair and sharp sideburns. 

“Hey, Tukson!” Sun called causing him to look up and see the pair as they made their way toward the stairs. Tukson nodded before going back to whatever he was doing as they began climbing up the stairs. 

“Get in front of me.” Weiss herded Ivory in front of her as they trudged up the stairs, the sound of the suitcase thudding against each stair as they climbed upward. Weiss followed Sun down the hall, staring at his back watching as his tail waved back and forth leisurely. Sun was about to pass her room causing Weiss to call. “Right here!” He looked at where Weiss stopped and walked over setting her suitcases on the ground. 

He smiled, placing his hands on his hips. “Do you need any more help?” 

Weiss turned to look toward the door before turning to look at Sun. “No, I think I’m good.”

“Alrighty then.” He moved to start around her and toward the stairs. “See ya.”

“Wait!” Sun stopped turning to look at her. “Don’t you want a tip?” 

“Don’t worry about it! Helping customers is kinda my job.” He turned around and trotted down the stairs, disappearing out of sight. 

Weiss turned toward the door, noticing Ivory leaning against the wall looking up at her expectantly. Fishing the key card out of her pocket, swiping it through the lock causing the lock light to tune green and beep. She turned the door handle pushing it open and pulling the suitcase in behind her. Ivory skipped into the room, climbing onto the bed and Weiss moved to bring the other two suitcases into the room.

Once they were both pulled inside, Weiss placed her hands on the small of her back stretching her back. Looking at the three suitcases that now cluttered the small room Weiss ran a hand through her hair. “Alright. Let’s find you some shoes that fit.” Weiss sorted through them until she found the one that held Ivory’s clothes where she sorted through the mess of clothes. She pulled items from the suitcase, tossing them to the side until she could see where she had placed Ivory’s shoes. She picked the three pairs out of the luggage, moving over to where Ivory happily kicked her legs against the bed. “Let’s see if any of these fit better.” Weiss tried each shoe on eventually finding that the only pair that fit was a pair of pink strap-on sandals. They fit her relatively well but they still looked like they might be just a little too tight. Weiss placed her hands on her knees, pushing herself to her feet with a grunt. “Alright, let’s get going.” 

“Where?”

“We have some errands to run.” 

“Oh.” She quietly followed Weiss out of the room. Weiss paused, turning to close the door before continuing toward the stairs. “What stuff do we gotta do?”

“We have to go to the store and buy tools so we can fix some stuff,” Weiss answered as they began to walk down the stairs. 

“What kind a’stuff?” 

“You know that house we were at earlier?” 

“Uh-huh!” Ivory said as she jumped from the final stair to the floor. 

“Well, we have to fix it up so that we can live there.”

Ivory whirled around, excitement gleaming in her eyes as she nearly yelled. “We’re gonna live there!?”

Weiss held a finger up to her mouth. “Inside voice please, Ivory.”

Ivory placed her hands over her mouth. “Sorry. We’re gonna live there?” Ivory repeated much quieter this time.

Weiss laughed. “Yes. That’s the plan.” 

“Can we get a horsey!” Ivory said excitedly as she jumped up and down. 

“I don’t know, peanut. Horses are a lot of work and they need lots of space.” 

“Oh.” Ivory said before immediately jumping to the next topic. “What about sheep!? Can we get a sheep?” 

Weiss chuckled. “We’ll see.” Ivory began bouncing up and down repeating the word ‘sheep’ over and over again. Weiss walked up to the counter where Tukson sat, looking at her with a raised brow. “Can I ask you for directions?” 

“Where too?” 

“I need to buy some supplies and was wondering if you had a store of some kind nearby?” 

“There’s one in town. Xiao Long General Store.” Weiss nodded as she mulled-over this information.

“Thank you.” Weiss turned to where Ivory had sat herself on the floor and taken toys out of her backpack. She watched as she played with the small stuffed rabbit that had been a gift for her first birthday. “Come on Ivory!” Ivory pushed herself to her feet, trotting over to Weiss’s side, who zipped up her backpack. Weiss ushered Ivory out the door and back toward the car. Grabbing Ivory’s shoes from the top of the car, she opened the door tossing them inside before helping her climb into the booster seat and strapping her in. Slamming the door closed, she made her way into the driver’s side. She turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space.

X x x x x x X

Weiss pulled into the small parking lot, taking in the quaint-looking building with the sign in the window that read ‘Xiao Long General’, she put her car in park and turned off the ignition. After getting Ivory out of the car, Weiss took her daughter’s hand and made her way into the small general store. As she pushed open the door a small bell chimed overhead and the smell of sawdust hit her nose. Weiss looked around noticing that there were only about six rows which made Weiss wonder where people went they needed to buy something that wasn’t sold here. 

Weiss walked past the aisles until she found one that had tools hanging from the shelves. Moving down the aisle she took in the selection of tools eventually coming to stop in front of the hatchets. She crouched in front of them, placing a hand on her knee as she looked at the different ones. “What’s the difference between a tactical and sportsman hatchet and why is the sportsman one more expensive?” 

“Well, the tactical is lighter and used for ax-throwing competitions and by military types.” Weiss looked up to a woman with black hair pulling back in a messy ponytail and soft silver eyes leaning on her knees. She smiled as if she had just thought of something funny. “Though around these parts that’s mostly just the local militia.” There was silence before she started talking again. “The tactical also has a rubber handle and a stainless steel blade. It’s pretty compact which is why it’s popular with ax-throwing competitors.” She stood up, rubbing her chin as she looked thoughtfully to the side. “Although this particular brand has been banned from competitions because of the extra weight on the tip.” 

Weiss returned her attention to the tools. “That was very...informative. Thank you.” 

“No problem! The sportsman on the other hand is just your run-of-the-mill hatchet. Hickory handle, steel blade, leather sheath. Most folks around here already have one so we don’t sell too much of ‘em.” She let out a weak chuckle. “But then again we don’t sell much at all. Not a lot of people to sell to in a town this small.”

“Thank you for your _very_ informative sales pitch,” Weiss said, pushing herself to her feet she grabbed the tactical from where it hung. “I’ll take the tactical.” 

“Good choice. Now, do you need anything else?” The woman asked and before she could even think of something she noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. 

“Ivory?” Weiss called, panic twisting her stomach into knots as she looked up and down the aisle. “Ivory!?” 

“They have candy!” Ivory called from out of sight and Weiss shoved the hatched into the women’s arms moving toward where the voice had come from. She glanced down each aisle until she found Ivory and relief flooded her system. Ivory was kneeling in front of the bottom of the aisle which was stocked with boxes of candy. “They have—” her words were cut off when Weiss pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Don’t disappear like that, peanut. You had mommy scared.” Weiss gently stroked the back of Ivory’s hair, collecting herself. The adrenaline was starting to subside but the fear still lingered. _‘What if she had wandered out of the store and someone took her? If word got around about whose daughter she was they could try and ransom her back for god knows how much money. If she gets hurt—’_

“Mommy?” Ivory’s quiet voice broke her out of her spiraling thoughts and she pulled away to look down at Ivory. Her ears were pressed against the top of her head and she stared at the ground, her lips pressed into a tight line as she clutched handfuls of her skirt. “I’m sorry for scaring you. You were just taking so long and,” Ivory’s shoulders began to shake and tears fell from her eyes. “And I’m really sorry mommy.” Ivory rubbed her hands over over her eyes as a sob escaped her lips in a hiccup. 

Weiss reached out, cupping Ivory’s face and brushing the tears from her face with her thumb. “Oh don’t be sorry. Mommy just tends to overreact.” 

Ivory opened her eyes, her small form shaking with each breath as she spoke. “I’m not in trouble?” 

Weiss shook her head, brushing Ivory’s hair behind her ear. “No, of course not.” Wiess pushed herself to her feet. “Why don’t you pick out a treat to have for a snack.” 

Her ears perked up immediately as she peered out from behind her hands. “Really?” 

Weiss let out a small laugh. “Yeah. Really.” She stood up, pointing toward the counter. “I’m gonna go talk to the lady who works here. Come right over once you pick out what you want and don’t go anywhere else.”

“Okay!” Ivory said, tears completely forgotten. Weiss walked over to where the woman stood near the counter, having set the hatchet down on it. 

Weiss ran a hand through her hair as she came to a stop in front of the counter. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t apologize.” She held up a hand, flashing a smile. “So, do you need anything else?” 

“Actually, I also need gloves, a crowbar, and weed killer if you have it.” 

The employee raised a brow at her. “Can I ask what you plan to do with all that?” 

“I—” Weiss paused when there was a tugging at the hem of her shirt and she looked down to see Ivory holding up a bag of off-brand chips. “You want those?” She nodded. “Not a candy bar?” Another nod and Weiss took the bag placing it on the counter. “Sorry. I recently moved here but that house we were supposed to move into is in a state of complete disrepair.” Weiss brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “But honestly that’s on me for expecting a house that’s been sitting abandoned for three decades to be in pristine condition.” 

The woman looked up at the ceiling, her lips pressed into a straight line and her brows furrowed before looking back at Weiss. “Is it that old farmhouse off 49?” 

Weiss was slightly taken by the comment, unsure how to answer. “It’s located on county road 49 yes.” She nodded and Weiss quickly added. “Can you just ring me up already?” 

“Oh sure.” Weiss watched as she moved around the store, grabbing the items Weiss had listed and setting them on the counter before moving behind the counter. Weiss watched as she scanned each item, the feeling of Ivory clinging to her leg causing her to glance down. She looked up at her, just as a yawn escaped her lips. Weiss placed her hand on her head, before turning her attention back to the woman just as she said. “Your total is 104.86.”

Weiss pulled her wallet out of her pocket, removing her card. “Do you take card” 

“Of course!” The woman said, taking her card from her, swiping it through the card reader. She handed back her card smiling as she asked. “Do you want a receipt?”

“Uh, sure?” Weiss said just as the ricketty-looking printer began spitting out her receipt. The woman tore the paper from the printer and handed it to her. 

“Have a great day!” 

“...Thanks,” Weiss said, moving to grab the items which she now noticed had been put into a brown paper sack. The only item that was still out of it was the crowbar which probably wouldn’t have fit anyway. Weiss grabbed both items, turning to Ivory with a small slime. “Let’s go.” 

“Okay.” Ivory chirped following Wiess out of the shop and into the cool early spring air. 

X x x x x X

The drive back to the property was uneventful with Ivory quietly eating her snack and now Weiss looked forlornly over the yard. “It’s messy.” Ivory piped up from beside her causing Weiss to look down at her. 

“Yeah, it is which means we’re gonna have to clean it up,” Weiss said, causing Ivory to screw her face into an expression of disgust. “Yeah, I know you don’t like cleaning. I don’t either but if we want to live here we’re gonna have to get our hand dirty.” Weiss placed her hands on her hip, taking a deep breath only to hear a huff beside her. She looked down to see Ivory mimicking her stance, a dead serious look on her face. Weiss shook her head, ruffling her head causing her to break character and giggle as she looked up at her. “Stay here you doofus. I have to get something from the car.”

“Okay!” Ivory called and Weiss moved to her car, opening the passenger door, and grabbed the bag and the crowbar. Setting both items on the hood of her car, Weiss looked over the land in front of her, noticing the trees up against what seemed to be the property line. Turning her attention to the house, the worn wood, and dirty windows somehow looking even worn out than before. 

_‘I’m curious just how bad the inside is.’_ Grabbing the crowbar from the hood she glanced at Ivory, holding up her free hand. “Please stay put.” Weiss walked over to the porch, the dark, water-damaged wood looked like it wouldn’t hold her weight. She stepped onto the first step, the wood creaking concerningly underfoot. She stepped up, ignoring the concerning sound of the wood creaking underfoot. She came to a stop in front of the door, taking in the wood that barred her from the entrance. Looking down at the crowbar, made of a black metal she dug the forked end into the space between the 2-by-4 and the door. Placing her foot against the door, she began pulling, squeezing her eyes closed with the effort. They hadn’t looked this sturdy from the yard. _‘Are these really sturdy or am I just really weak?’_

Suddenly Weiss lost her grip on the crowbar causing her to stumble backwards, losing her footing on the stairs. Falling backwards, Weiss watched as the house fell out of view, the sky coming into view before her head collided with the ground. A dull pain shot through the back of her skull before fading into a consistent throbbing pain. Her head swam, the edges of her vision blurring slightly, as she stared up at the cloudless sky. _‘Has the sky always been that blue?’_

“Holy shit! Are you okay!?” A voice called and suddenly the sky was blocked by a face. It looked familiar but Weiss couldn’t place from where. “That looked like it hurt.” 

Weiss squinted up at the person, her vision blurring in and out slightly. “You...have silver eyes.” 

The woman laughed, smiling at Weiss. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Here let me help you up.” She held out her hand and Weiss reached for it only to miss it completely. Weiss reached again this time managing to grab the offered appendage and was easily pulled to her feet only to stumble into the other women.

 _‘Oh... She’s strong.’_ Weiss thought, the throbbing in the back of her head spreading as her ears started to ring. Weiss pressed her hands into her ears, hissing through her clenched teeth. 

“Let’s sit you down.” Weiss was led toward the stairs and slowly sat on the bottom stair. “I have an ice pack in my car. Wait here!” The sound of the footsteps getting further away let her know that the person had left. 

A slight tugging on her shirt caused Weiss to open her eyes and see Ivory standing in front of looking up at her, ears pressed against her skull. “Are you okay?” 

How had she forgotten that Ivory was here with her? Weiss forced a smile. “I’m fine. I just hit my head.” 

“Ouchie.”

“Big ouchie.” Weiss watched as Ivory took a seat next to her, leaning her head against Wiess’s side. 

“I got the ice pack!” The woman called as she came back into view and suddenly the realization hit her who this woman was. “Don’t ask where it’s been.”

“Oh, you’re the woman. The woman from the, from the—” Weiss snapped her fingers, digging the heel of her hand into her temple. “From the general store!” Weiss said triumphantly, causing the General store woman to laugh and Weiss to frown. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“What are you doing here?” Even with her mind in the state it was, she could tell that this was some kind of red flag. 

“Oh, this is probably weird.” She used her free hand to rub the back of her neck. “I was just curious if we were talking about the same place so I thought I’d take a look. I didn’t expect to see you take one hell of a fall.” 

“Don’t swear in front of my daughter.” 

“Oh shit, I mean shoot. I’m sorry.” She said awkwardly, looking off to the side. “Here let me look at your head.” She handed Weiss the ice pack, the cold seeping into her skin and sending a shiver up her spine, before gently taking her head between her hands. She could feel her fingers combing through her hair as the general store women parted her hair, wincing when she prodded the sore spot in the top of her skull. “Oh yeah. That’s gonna be one hell, I mean, a heck of a knot. Luckily it didn’t break the skin so it should heal a lot easier. Hand me the icepack?” Weiss did as she was told and suddenly a cold shock spread over the back of her head. “Hold that there.” Weiss did as she was told, raising her head slowly with the ringing in her ears having subsided slightly and her vision having mostly returned to normal. “How many fingers am I holding up?” The woman asked, holding up three fingers. 

“Three.” 

“And now?” 

“Two.” 

“And now?”

“Five? Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m testing to see if you have a concussion.” The woman said as she leaned down and picked up a rock. Weiss watched as she dusted it off before yelling. “Dodge!’ And tossing toward her. Weiss barely managed to dodge to the side, the rock hitting the house with a light thud.

“Jesus Christ! Are you trying to maim me!?” Weiss yelled causing the ringing to return to her ears in force. 

“N-no?” The woman muttered rubbing the back of her neck.

“Then why in god's name did you throw a rock at my head?”

“To test your reflexes?” She said with a shrug.

“And you couldn’t think of a better way to do that?” 

“Probably.” They lapsed in silence before the woman spoke up again. “Well, the good news is you probably only have a mild concussion.” 

“Oh well, then all is forgiven. You throwing a rock at my head is just water under the bridge.” Weiss snapped, rolling her eyes at the woman. 

“I’m sensing some sarcasm there.” 

“Oh, gee I wonder why?”

“Okay okay. I think we got off on the wrong foot.” 

“Ya think!” 

There was a tugging at Weiss’s sleeve and she looked down to see Ivory looking up at her with pleading teal eyes. “You’re being mean to her.” Weiss took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning her attention back to the woman.

“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at accepting help from others.” 

“Well, I shouldn’t have thrown a rock at your head. That was very 2nd-grade playground of me.” 

Weiss laughed. “That’s one way to describe it.” 

“Hey, how about I make it up to you helping you fix up this old place?” 

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the comment. “What's in it for you?” 

“Nothing really. I just want to help out of the goodness of my heart.” She tapped her fist over her chest, smiling proudly. 

“Nobody does things out of the “goodness of their heart”.” Weiss snapped, causing the woman to reel back slightly. Weiss didn’t believe in acts of true altruism. She knew all too well that no one ever did anything without wanting something in return, whether it was money, prestige, or favors. Everyone had ulterior motives, even those who claimed they didn’t. That was something Weiss knew all too well. 

“Well, I am. I don’t know how you do things in the city but around here we help those in need.”

“I’m not—” Weiss moved to stand up just a little too quickly causing her vision to blur forcing her to sit back down. “I’m not ‘in need’. I have this perfectly under control.” 

The woman placed her hands on her hips looking down at her as she said. “Really ‘cause to me, it looks like you have absolutely no idea what you’re doing and ended up with a concussion.” 

“I know what I’m doing.” Weiss hissed, digging her heels into her stance even though she knew she was wrong. She had no idea what she was doing and was woefully out of her depth but she wasn’t about to admit such to a complete stranger. 

“Then you know that it would have been a lot safer to remove the nails in those boards, right? And if you couldn’t do that then you should have pried them up from the ends and not the middle? You know that right? Right?” The woman poked and Weiss’s already wounded prided finding just the right buttons to press. 

“Alright I have no idea what I’m doing but I don’t need some stranger from the middle of bum—” Weiss cut herself off, swallowing before continuing. “From the middle of nowhere telling me what I already know.” 

“Well you can take my help or wait for some other redneck to offer their help but they’ll bleed you for everything you’ve got and won’t be as nice as me. So, pick your poison.” 

Weiss knew she was right but her pride, as wounded as it may already be, kept her from easily accepting help from others. “I’m not in the habit of accepting help from strangers.” 

“Oh, that’s an easy fix!” The woman said holding out her hand which Weiss took awkwardly. “My name’s Ruby Rose. My family owns the general store in town.”

“Wait? The Xiao Long General Store?” Weiss asked and Ruby nodded, giving her a quiet. ‘Yep.’ “But your last name is Rose?” 

“Rose is my Mom’s last name. Xiao Long is my Dad’s. I just took my Mom’s.” 

Weiss furrowed her brows, leaning forward slightly asking more confused than anything. “Why?” 

Ruby rubbed her hand over her neck, letting out an awkward laugh. “It’s a really complicated family reason that I’d rather not get into.” Weiss nodded leaning back and looking down at Ivory who had fallen asleep in her lap. “But now we’re not strangers!” 

“I don’t know how you do it here but in the city, where I’m from, knowing someone's name doesn’t change the fact that they’re a stranger. But,” Weiss closed her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat and, with it, her pride. “I suppose I could make an exception since I know your name.” 

Ruby jumped up, punching the air and cheering before remembering that she wasn’t alone. “Sorry I just really want to fix up this house.” She scratched the back of her head. “I _really_ like fixing things.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Weiss snarked, running her fingers through Ivory’s hair causing her to stir but she didn’t wake up. 

“So do you want to meet back here tomorrow?I have weekends off so I have all day to get started.” Weiss opened her mouth before closing it. Had the whole week already passed without her realizing it? She could have sworn she had left Atlas on a Wednesday. “Well?” Ruby said, cocking her head to the side.

“Uh, yeah I’m good for tomorrow.” 

She beamed down at Weiss, turning to leave before turning back and asking. “Wait, I don’t think I ever caught your name?” 

“I never gave it,” Weiss said and Ruby looked at her expectedly. “What?” 

“I can’t rightly work for someone whose name I don’t know. What am I supposed to do? Call you Miss and Ma’am for the whole time I’m workin’ on your house?”

Weiss hated to admit that the logic was sound. “It’s Weiss. Weiss Schnee.”

Weiss waited for Ruby’s expression to fall and her to renege on the deal but without hesitating, Ruby waved at Weiss as she turned on her heel. “Alright, Weiss I’ll see you tomorrow around high noon-ish!” She ran toward where her truck was parked. 

Weiss watched as Ruby climbed into her truck and pulled out of the driveway. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air before managing to sputter. “When the fuck is high noon?” 


End file.
